walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Saints
The following is a transcript of The Walking Dead: Saints & Sinners. Prologue Orleans Parish Bayou one week ago... The Tourist sits in front of a campfire across from Henri. Henri: Well, I'll be damned. The Tourist, in the flesh. Stories about you have been buzzing all over the bayou. Word has even reached NOLA. Hahaha, yeah... But if the city is where you're headed, well, I suspect your story is just beginning. New Orleans city limits TODAY Henri: Here's a friendly warning, one lone soul to another. The dead ain't the only thing to be fearing in the Big Easy. The Tourist floats through the flooded city on a boat. On the porch of a nearby house, someone fires at two walkers, but they grab him and pull him over the railing and into the water. Henri: No, there is a war brewing. The Tower on one side, looming on the horizon... High and mighty...spouting their "all for one" ideals...and shunning any folks who don't be towing the line. The Tourist passes a house covered in lights, where a group of people are gathered, some of them armed. One of them shoots someone in the head, and they fall into the water. They shove someone to his knees, and he clasps his hands together, pleading for his life. They shoot him in the head, and he falls into the water. Henri: Those Reclaimed renegades are on the other, making everyone's skin crawl with their horror show tactics. The Tourist passes a house with a broken wall. Inside, three people masked people stand in front of several candles, two of them wearing animal skulls. Henri: And the powder keg that's going to make the whole city blow? The Reserve... The Tourist sees a tall building in the distance, the top floor illuminated. Henri: Haha, I can tell by the spark that jumped up in your eyes that you've heard the legend. Disaster relief supplies, from when the flood to end all floods hit...in an old military bunker. Never distributed to the people, because the government didn't know its ass from a hole in the ground. And before they could figure it out, the dead started walking. All that grub...all those meds. Military-grade weapons, and ammo to boot... Untouched...hidden... The Tourist passes a crashed helicopter, then walls covered in torn posters and chalk drawings of buildings. One poster says, "WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER" and shows a soldier giving supplies to a citizen. Another says, "WE WILL PROTECT YOU" and shows soldiers carrying a first aid kit. Another says, "WE'RE HERE TO SERVE - PROTECTION IS ON THE WAY. STAY STRONG. BE BRAVE. BE SMART. TAKE PART. WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER." and shows smiling soldiers. Henri: And guess who's close to unearthing the mother lode? That's right. You're looking at him. (laughs) But this broken body has seen better days...and I need to get after it real quick, before the fools get wise. So, if you find yourself itching to step out of the bayou and help out an old man, you can find me in the cemetery where I'm holed up. There would be a fifty-fifty split in your future. I ain't greedy...and I ain't no fool. It starts to rain. Thunder rumbles and lightning streaks across the sky. Henri: Give it a ponder, Tourist. You just might be what this sinking city needs to keep its head above water. But then again...(laughs) maybe you're the type to pull the whole god-forsaken place under. Walkers in the water swarm the boat. The Tourist takes out their pistol and shoots at them. Graveyard Day 1 Late Evening The Tourist stands at the entrance to a cemetery. Task added to journal: Graveyard Strut - An old man named Henri lives in this graveyard, told me to meet him here. If I help him find the Reserve, he'll split the supplies with me. The Tourist enters the gate and turns on their flashlight. They walk through graveyard, eventually reaching a walker corpse with a lantern nearby. The Tourist takes the screwdriver out of its head. They reach a mausoleum, where a dead body hangs out of the window. They jump through the window and exit through the other side of the mausoleum. The Tourist kills a walker roaming nearby. Optional interactions= - Pick up picture on ground= It is a detailed drawing of the graveyard. }} The Tourist continues moving through the graveyard, killing another walker. They eventually find an injured Henri hanging upside down from a tree with his hands bound. Henri: ...fool...such a...damn fool...no more...please...I can't...take no more... Henri...= Tourist: Relax. It's me. What happened to you? |-|My friend...= Tourist: Take it easy. I'm here. No one is going to harm you anymore. Henri: Ha...now you show up... Son of a bitch...both sides...came down on me, same time...a slaughter...but I kept my mouth shut...they didn't get shit outta old Henri... Do me a solid...the bus...all I got...all I've done...don't...don't let it go to waste... I'm begging you...help the kid...her mom...fifty-fifty still stands...they get mine...understand? They're the only ones...who deserve it...the rest...drown the motherfuckers. Who is "she"?= Tourist: Henri...who are you talking about? |-|The rest?= Tourist: Who the fuck are "the rest"? Who did this to you? Henri: So long, waterfall...so long, waterfall... Henri dies. The Tourist can kill him before or after he turns, do nothing, or kill him before he dies. Optional interaction: pick up letter on ground= Timber: (in letter) Time to make an example of the old man. We have let his transgressions slide for too long. Track him down. Carve him up, hobble him a bit, but let him live. JB would like to have a chat with him. He thinks he might be connected to the voice popping up on the airwaves from time to time. And you know how JB feels about competition. All ears should be tuning in to The Reclaimed. Timber. The Tourist reaches an illuminated part of the graveyard. It's a camp built around a dilapidated bus. Bus Task completed: Graveyard Strut Task added to journal: Eh La Bus - This is it, the Old Man's hideout, a rusted-out bus. Better look around, try to piece together what he had on the Reserve. Wouldn't hurt to get some shut-eye too. Optional interactions= - Pick up book= The book is called Heart of Darkness. - Examine gear station= There are various notes explaining crafting. - Pick up notebook= The book contains "The Soldier's Creed" and passcodes for various cities. - Look at picture= The picture shows Henri serving food to May and Ambre outside his bus. - Examine notes= One note says, "THE RESERVE IS REAL". Another says, "Food? Meds? Weapons?". Another says, "IF YOU HEAR THE BELLS, RUN". - Examine pictures= The pictures show the inside of the Reserve. - Examine skull= A human skull is on the shelf. - Examine candelabra= A candelabra is on the shelf. - Examine jar= An empty jar is on the shelf. }} The Tourist picks up the note inside the bus. Henri: (in letter) I had an inkling, and by God, I was spot on. The Reserve. It's out there. It exists. This journal I found proves it. Still so much work to be done. Stones that got to be overturned. Riddles that need solving. "Waterfall" and frequency 61. Has to be connected to The Reserve somehow. Command and control, I'm guessing. That's the next step if I can get this blasted radio repaired. Wonder if someone is still inside? As soon as my ankle feels steady, going to take the skiff to that mansion in the Garden District where Niles and I recorded the Tipsy Blue record. The Blue Palace! It's my best shot at finding a microphone for the radio. Power is covered with the bus battery, just gotta connect it. Antenna too. Got encryption covered. Can't afford any eavesdroppers. Haven't slept in three days. These creaky bones are rattling with excitement. So close. I can only imagine what might be in there. Grub, meds, weapons, ammo. Haul of a lifetime. Set me up for a decade. Could sure use the Tourist's help, though. Hell, I'd even be willing to split 40-60 if they make all this easier. Hope they show up before it's too late. Getting old... Task added to journal: Repair the Radio - Henri believed repairing the radio would get him closer to the Reserve. Need to get to the Shallows, track down those parts he mentioned. The Tourist takes the battery and antenna on the counter. They drink from the flask to go to sleep, and wake up in the morning. Task completed: Eh La Bus The Tourist walks through the graveyard. They find a map on a makeshift skiff, and they travel to the Shallows. The Shallows The Tourist enters a dilapidated neighborhood. Corinne's Comments Corinne: Over here. Be careful. There's walkers around. Corinne: Over here. Please. Corinne: Please... I need your help... Corinne: I have no one else to turn to... Optional interaction: draw weapon= Corinne: What do you gain threatening me like this? The Tourist speaks to Corinne. Corinne: My husband. He's turned. He begged me not to let it happen, but I just couldn't pull the trigger. He was all I had left, but I failed him. I...I'm so ashamed. Would you be willing to help me out? I just can't bring myself to do it. I need someone else...to end this nightmare. I'll help.= Tourist: I will put him to rest. Corinne: You will? Thank you. That is so kind. Here. Take this key. Corinne offers a key to the Tourist. Corinne: I locked Rubin in a room. Second floor of the blue mansion just up the street. Task added to journal: The Ring - An exile named Corinne asked me to put her husband to rest. Gave me a key to the attic of the blue mansion. Maybe if I help, she'll return the favor. Corinne: I've noticed your watch. Looks like you've got the alarm in sync with the chiming bells that rile up the walkers every day. Smart. You don't want to be caught out in the open when this place is overrun by the dead. Oh, and one last request...Rubin's wedding band, if you could retrieve it, it would mean so much to me. At least I could carry one small token with me. From my children, I have nothing. They're just...gone. I never even got to say goodbye. |-|Not my place.= TBC |-|For free?= Tourist: Seems dangerous. What's in it for me? Corinne: There is a safe in the mansion where we were camped. We had the code. No clue what could be in there, but the code is yours if you help me. Please. I need this. (The Tourist can choose between the other two options.) The Tourist walks through the street, killing walkers. Optional interaction: pick up note on wall= The poster shows May and her daughter. Mama: (in poster) May Benoit is a traitor. May Benoit is liar and a thief. She will say and do anything to further her own selfish agenda. Do not be fooled, she will not help you. She will corrupt you. I considered her family. Treated her as if she were my own flesh and blood. Yet she did not hesitate to betray me. She tried to turn my most dearest and most loyal friends against me. Her treachery knows no bounds. She is desperate and will do the same to you. Do not be fooled. May Benoit is a menace. She should be shunned. If you assist her in any way, you will leave us no choice but to consider you an enemy of the Tower. We do not wish this. Do not force our hand. The Tower will always stand, Mama. The Tourist climbs up the wall of the blue mansion and climbs in through the second-floor window. They enter a hole in the wall, which has crosses hanging from the ceiling. The room contains a pool table, children's toys, an empty bottle, and overturned furniture. They open the door and enter the hallway, killing the nearby walkers. If the Tourist got the key from Corinne, they use it to enter a locked room. They climb up the stairs to the attic and kill walker Rubin, taking his wedding ring. If they explore the rest of the attic, they find a shotgun resting on a bloody chair; nearby, there is a bloody sheet covering a corpse. Optional interactions= - Take angel statue= The Tourist takes the angel statue from a nightstand. }} The Tourist explores the rest of the house and can take various items. Corpses litter the house, slumped over in the corner of rooms; one lies in the bathtub; another is duct taped to a bloody pool table. The Tourist enters one of the rooms and take a microphone from a desk. The walls of the bedroom are covered in crayon drawings. One of them depicts the Tower. Several show Tower soldiers shooting people. One shows a girl crying over a corpse. The Tourist leaves the house. They return to Corinne if they accepted the quest. Corinne: Is it...over? The Tourist gives her the ring. Tourist: I recovered the ring. Corinne: Thank you. This means the world to me. The only reminder of life before all of this. Rubin was a good husband. And an amazing father. Glad I could help.= Tourist: Hold onto the good memories. They will keep you sane. Corinne: I will. Here is the code to the safe, as promised. I hope that whatever is inside will prove useful. Safe journey. |-|He killed your children.= Tourist: There is no delicate way to put this. Your husband killed your kids. Corinne: What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would you say that to me?! After everything I have been through? What fucking proof do you have, huh? SHOW ME PROOF! - Show letter= The Tourist gives the letter to Corinne. Tourist: I found this note. I'm sorry. Corinne: I see. Please. Leave me be. Take the fucking code to the safe. I don't care. }} Corinne gives the Tourist a piece of paper. It says, "HIDDEN IN THE BLUE PALACE" and has a 4-digit code written on it (the code is randomized for each player). Task completed: The Ring The Tourist returns to the blue mansion and finds the safe. They enter the code (if they have it) and open the safe. Inside, there is a book (Handguns - An Idiot's Guide), several boxes of ammo, and a pistol. The Tourist leaves the Shallows. Bus The Tourist connects the battery, antenna, and microphone to the radio. Task completed: Repair the Radio Task added to journal: Make Contact - Henri wrote about a National Guard Soldier's journal that had information about how to reach the Reserve over radio. Better give it a look to see what it can tell me. The Tourist adjusts the radio until they can pick up a signal, then turns to channel 61. Hello?= Tourist: Hello? (There is no response. The Tourist must choose the other option.) |-|Waterfall.= Tourist: Waterfall. Casey: What did you just say? Waterfall.= Tourist: Waterfall. |-|Hard of hearing?= Tourist: I said, "Waterfall". Casey: That's not possible. Who is this? A waterfall enthusiast.= Tourist: Just someone who enjoys waterfalls. Horsetail, punchbowl, cascade. Big fan of all varieties. Casey: That supposed to be funny? I'm not laughing. |-|No one important.= TBC |-|You first.= Tourist: Who are you? Casey: Nope. Not falling for that. Casey: You alone? Yes.= Tourist: I'm alone. Casey: That's a lie. - Not yet?= (If the Tourist said it was true.) Tourist: "Not yet"? You testing me? Casey: Maybe. If you're straight with me, our conversation continues. And believe me, I'm someone you want on your side. I know things. Things you're not going to get from any other source. But I need to know you're above-board. We both want answers, but mine come first. - Fuck you.= Tourist: Fuck you. Casey: Getting testy? Good. Now we're getting somewhere. If you're straight with me, our conversation continues. And believe me, I'm someone you want on your side. I know things. Things you're not going to get from any other source. But I need to know you're above-board. We both want answers, but mine come first. }} |-|Maybe.= TBC |-|Why?= Tourist: Why does that matter? Casey: I'm asking the questions. Are you alone? Do not lie. I will find out, then this conversation is over. (The Tourist can pick another option.) |-|No. A tiny guy too...= (If the Tourist asked why.) TBC Casey: Okay. I believe you're alone. And I'm pretty sure I know who you are. What I'm most curious about is how you found this station and why you said "Waterfall". I found a journal.= Tourist: I came across a journal. Belonged to a soldier. This frequency, "Waterfall", New Orleans, written in it. Casey: Anyone else know about it? - No.= Tourist: Just me. Casey: Good. Let's keep it that way. }} |-|Who am I?= Tourist: You think you know who I am? Alright. Tell me... Casey: Okay, fine. I'll play along. I suspect you're the one I'm hearing all the radio chatter about. The drifter? The one they call the Tourist? - Create my own nickname?= TBC It chose me.= Tourist: Folks in the Bayou called me Tourist. Guess they thought I didn't belong there. Was catchy, though, so I decided to roll with it. Casey: Yeah, I'll admit it is. And your reputation precedes you. }} Casey: Let's get back to "Waterfall"... - Way off...= Tourist: Who the fuck is the Tourist? Casey: Yeah, whatever. You're not fooling anybody, Tourist. Drop the act, and let's get back to "Waterfall". }} |-|Came in a dream...= (If the Tourist asked who they were.) TBC Casey: Okay. I got what I need for now. I know you're telling the truth. Just remember, I've got ears everywhere. I hear it all. From every angle, okay? Nothing gets past me. Understood...= Tourist: I get it. |-|You're paranoid...= Tourist: I get it. You're paranoid with really big supersonic ears. A great combination. Casey: I'm cautious and I'm resourceful. Don't forget it. Casey: Your turn. Keep it brief. I've got shit to do. The Reserve.= Tourist: The Reserve. What do you know about it? Casey: I've heard of it. - You bragged "ears everywhere".= (If the Tourist asked what he heard or if that was all.) Tourist: You mentioned your ears were everywhere. You heard of me before I even set foot in NOLA. Seems like someone so "informed" would know a bit more than the average schmuck when it comes to the thing everyone is talking about. Right? Casey: Not necessarily. - Not friendly.= Tourist: Not too friendly, are we? Alright. I'll drop it for now. }} - Is that all?= - (Second time asking)= Tourist: Everything I've found out about the Reserve points to this radio station. To you. You know something you're not telling me. But, hey, if you aren't willing to share right now, I'm willing to back off. Fair? Casey: Uh...okay. Sure. }} }} |-|You got a name?= Tourist: You know what to call me, but I don't know what to call you. You got a name? - "Fuck, never mind"?= TBC }} - Was that so hard?= TBC }} - (Did not cooperate)= Casey: I'm not telling you my name, okay? So, don't ask any more. - Calm down.= Tourist: Okay. Calm down. We're just chatting. Mind if I ask where you're from? }} Casey: Long way from here, but NOLA was where I wanted to be assigned, so...fuck...look...enough about me already. }} |-|The old man I knew...= Tourist: I came to NOLA to meet up with an old-timer named Henri. Speaking to you through his radio. He wound up dead, along with a bunch of other folks... Casey: Um...look...I don't know anything about a dead old man... - "Old man" had a name...= Tourist: The "old man" had a name and it was Henri. And it seems Henri was trying to track you down. There must have been a reason, right? }} Casey: I'm telling you, I don't know anything about what's going on up there. There's no reason to track me down. - There are reasons...= TBC }} A crashing sound is heard, and a lantern outside is illuminated. Birds squawk and fly away from the graveyard. Casey: What the fuck was that?! They coming for you? SHIT! I don't know.= Tourist: It's windy here. I don't know. Probably nothing. Hold on... Casey: Bullshit! You know what, fuck you and your lying. I'm done with this! |-|Need to go.= Tourist: There's something going on over here. Hold on just a minute... Casey: Fuck...shit...I never should have...no. This ends now. Right fucking now... Task added to journal: What was that?! - My conversation with the man on the radio was interrupted. A crash, a lantern lit, someone was in this graveyard...and they want me to know it. Task completed: Make Contact Graveyard The Tourist walks through the graveyard. They reach the area near the illuminated lantern. Chalk drawings of buildings cover the ground and mausoleums. Several lit candles are placed at the base of an angel statue. The Tourist takes the picture attached to the wall near the gate; it shows a truck driving through an ornate archway. The Tourist finds an open mausoleum covered in drawings and candles, with a stairway leading below-ground. They walk down the stairs and into the crypt, using their flashlight to illuminated the area. "BE WARNED" is written on the wall in red, with a symbol next to it. Near a plaque about the church, there is a chained door. There are various epitaphs in the crypt for those entombed there. Some of the alcoves in the wall contain statues, with flowers, candles, and broken coffins nearby. Bodies, debris, and overgrown plants cover the passageways. The Tourist walks through the crypt, killing a few walkers along the way. On the ground near the exit, they find another note about May Benoit being "a traitor, a liar, and a thief". The Tourist exits the crypt and explores the area, where walkers are wandering nearby. They notice that they are in the area from the picture with the ornate gate. They explore the area and find a picture of the graveyard gate, as well as a key. They walk back through the crypt and return to the cemetery, using the key to unlock the gate. They enter the area, which contains the lantern, and find an open tomb with a skeleton inside and candles on the ground. They take a detailed drawing out of the tomb; it depicts a house with a banner on it labeled "TOWER", and a fountain in the backyard. They take the note out of the tomb. May: (in letter) Henri, I found two more exiles wandering around the Northwest Corridor today. Was able to get them to safety, get them supplies for a few days. They said it's getting ruthless on the other side of the Tower wall. More people exiled every week. We are making a difference out here but if this pace keeps up, I just don't know. We're going to need more help, more intel to stay one step ahead of the bastards. The mudslinging posters with my face plastered on them are not helping the situation. Ambre rips them down whenever she sees one but they are everywhere, as I'm sure you've noticed. I know you want to simplify our system for the Tower cache raids but I need to keep to the shadows. The Sinclair casket and the lantern is working, so we may as well stick with it. Lantern on when there's something for you, off when there's something for me. This way, I can keep my distance, see what's up until I know it's clear. As usual, our resident Picasso has provided a sketch to guide you to the next Tower cache. I know I am biased, but the kid's got ability, right? Maybe you can sit for a portrait one day. Ambre would love that. Same deal with the cache. Supplies are yours, the intel you drop off to me. Be safe... May. Task added to journal: The Tomb and the Tower Pt. I - Henri had a deal with the most wanted woman in New Orleans. She pointed him to valuable Tower caches; he kept the supplies and brought her the Tower intel. The next cache is at Via Carolla. When the Tourist is ready, they take the skiff to Via Carolla. Via Carolla The Tourist arrives at a dilapidated neighborhood. They find a note on the wall with "CRESCENT CITY TOWER" written across the top. Mama: (in letter) Now is NOT the time to be selfish. Now is the time to commit to a community. To be part of something. Our vision for the future is rooted in hope. It ensures a future for humanity. Cast despair aside. There is no point clinging to it. Do not commit to isolation. Dedicate yourself to a grander purpose, and you will not be alone. Trust in us to guide you, and we will put our trust in you. Within our walls, you will be safe. Within our walls, your needs will be met. Within our walls, life goes on. The Tower Will Always Stand. Mama. The Tourist explores the neighborhood, finding some Reclaimed soldiers and some Tower soldiers. Tower and Reclaimed Soldiers' Comments Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: Who's sneaking around? Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: Just another lost soul... Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: Who's there? Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: What was that? Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: I see you. Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: That's "the Tourist"? Doesn't look so tough... Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: I suggest you get lost. Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: Quit poking around... Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: Find somewhere else to be. Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: Nothing better to do? Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: Think it's wise to be wandering around? Tower/Reclaimed Soldier: I don't even like the way you walk. The Tourist finds Reclaimed soldiers standing across the street from the Tower house seen in Ambre's drawing. Walkers wander nearby. Reclaimed Soldiers' Comments Reclaimed Soldier: Heard something... Reclaimed Soldier: I smell something rotten... Reclaimed Soldier: Wanderers...what a waste... The Tower and Reclaimed soldiers get into a shootout. Soldiers' Comments During Fight Reclaimed Soldier: Gonna knock some sense into your Tower skull. Reclaimed Soldier: Time for the Tower to fall. Reclaimed Soldier: Second time's the charm. Reclaimed Soldier: This Tower asshole belongs in the ground. Reclaimed Soldier: Advantage is ours! Tower Soldier: Fuck you and your stupid idols! Whoever died during the battle can turn into a walker if they were not shot in the head. The Tourist walks to the end of the street and enters a broken hole in the wall. Strings of barbed wire with cans on them are placed across the courtyard, and the Tourist cuts them down. The Tourist finds a ledger in the fountain. It contains a list of people who will be exiled or executed by the Tower. Georgia: (in letter) May Benoit has the "Waterfall" KEY. Find her, GET IT! No RESERVE without it, understand? Mama is through fucking around with this. Snag Ambre if you have to, can use the fucking brat as trade bait. This MUST happen. Going to have to expand lists otherwise. The Tourist returns home. Graveyard The Tourist puts the ledger in the tomb and closes it. They wait for the lantern to be lit. They can radio Casey. Casey: You there? Hello? It's Casey... If you're there, please answer. I...I've got a situation...please... I'm here.= Tourist: I can hear you. What is it? |-|This better be good.= Tourist: Not sure I want to waste my time. Casey: Yeah. I got spooked the other day. That crash rattled me. I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know who to trust. Not many decent options out there. But I'm getting desperate. So I need to take a chance. On you. What do you think? Can you help me out? Please? Go on...= TBC |-|You've got nerve.= Tourist: You weren't exactly polite the last time we had a chat. Casey: Look, I have nowhere else to turn. And besides, if you help me out, I'll be able to return the favor. So, just hear me out, okay? I've been hearing things from the Tower radio chatter. They found something, and I need it. Bad. Problem is, I have no way to get my hands on it without help. Without you. I'm willing to give up what I know about the Reserve in exchange. That sound fair? You're obviously desperate.= Tourist: You don't have to lay it on so thick, Casey. Tell me what you need, then I'll tell you if I'm willing to help. |-|Sure.= Tourist: What do you need? Casey: A pump flow regulator. A Tower patrol found it by Memorial Lane in the Garden District. Just another useless piece of junk to them. Problem is, there is a potential showdown brewing over there between the patrol and a Reclaimed camp. Could get bloody quickly. Anything else?= Tourist: What else? I like to be fully informed before putting my ass on the line. Casey: Fair enough. What do you want to know? - Showdown?= Tourist: Why are they fighting? Casey: Resources, territory, two opposed ways of thinking butting heads. From everything I've been hearing on the radio last couple of months, the bad blood just keeps getting worse. I'm staying out of it, but I can feed you more details if you want. - Beliefs?= Tourist: How do they operate? What do they believe in? Casey: The Tower is disciplined and committed to community. Everyone has to contribute to the cause. They must be doing something right. I've heard they have close to a thousand people inside their walls. Tower folks are fiercely loyal to their way of life. Maybe even to a fault. Bunch of loose cannons in the Reclaimed. Hard to know what they're up to most of the time. Their tactics are all about surprise and intimidation. Guerilla warfare mentality. And they love creeping Tower people out. Weird rituals and stuff. They seem less interested in control and more into sending a message. - Your thoughts?= Tourist: What's your take on all this? Casey: If the fighting keeps up, this city is going to explode into an all-out war. The Tower maintains some sort of order, right? I mean, they offer some sort of semblance of safety, sure, but they don't hesitate to toss people out if they question their authority. Once the Tower kicks your ass out, there's no return. Seems cruel, but I don't know. Maybe that's the way it has to be. The Reclaimed are...eccentric. Let's put it that way. But JB really knows how to motivate, get people to buy into his vision. Maybe they're crazy, maybe they're onto something. Who knows? They are inspired, though. Always going on about the "liberation to live", not just blindly following orders to barely survive. I don't know. Maybe they're both a bit fucked in the head. - Let's move on...= Tourist: I've heard enough info on the conflict. Casey: Okay. Sorry. I know I can ramble sometimes. }} }} |-|Alright. I'm in.= Tourist: I'm ready to do this. Casey: The pump regulator is a piece of industrial equipment, about the size of a coffee maker, Pipes, switches, knobs. You'll know it when you see it. The Tower patrol has it at their camp. Red house on Memorial Lane. And remember, Reclaimed are nearby, so you might get caught in the middle of a scrap between them. Once you have it in hand, hustle back to the radio and contact me. Time is not on my side. If you pull this off, I'll spill everything I know about the Reserve. You have my word. Task added to journal: The Kindness of Strangers - That kid on the radio, Casey, has a request. He'll share info on the Reserve if I can acquire some machinery from Memorial Lane. It's in a red house controlled by the Tower. The Tourist sees that the lantern has been lit. They take the letter out of the open tomb. May: (in letter) I know Henri is dead. And I know that, for the time being, you have stepped into his shoes, whoever you are. I am not in the habit of trusting people these days. Trust gets you dead when it's given to the wrong person. And there's a lot of wrong out there. But I am willing to set prejudice aside for a few moments so we can have a little chat. See if we can work together. I'm assuming you scored a few useful things out of that last Tower cache. Well, there is more where that came from as long as nothing happens to me. Understood? Get yourself to the churchyard. Get yourself to the gate so you can reach the area. Stay out in the open. If I am satisfied you are alone, you will see me. Task completed: The Tomb and the Tower Pt. I Task added to journal: The Tomb and the Tower Pt. II - In response to me bringing her Tower intel, May wants to meet outside of the nearby church. Probably wants to get a read on me. I wouldn't mind doing a bit of reading myself. Should be able to reach the churchyard through the catacombs now thanks to her. TBC __FORCETOC__ Category:Video Game Category:Episode Transcript